The pocket of the invention is of the same general type as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,933. The pocket described in the patent is a container for currency, which is formed of a stretchable fabric constructed to encircle the arm or leg of the wearer. However, the pocket of the present invention is constructed differently from the pocket described in the patent, and is of more general utility as a container for a variety of personal items. The pocket of the invention is constructed in such a manner as to permit its manufacture inexpensively, by means of a unique manufacturing process, which is also disclosed herein.